The Results Of a Affair
by narutogokufan
Summary: What if Naruto was Kushina's but not Minato's? Now, he will protect the innocent shouting, Reign over the frosted frozen sky Hyorinmaru and Control Tsukuyomi!
1. Getting family in different ways

Hello people of Earth I come to you with another draco challenge.

~XXX~

"I don't know, my body moved on it's own" cried out Sasuke's voice. Naruto gripped his body tightly tears pouring down his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were in a fight against the fake hunter-nin, Haku. Sasuke continued.

"Naruto, it's like me and you had a special bond. I always wanted to be friends with you but my Uchiha pride get in the way, and I'm sorry we could have never been friends" and with that Sasuke left the world of the living.

"_No how could this happen" Naruto thought angrily. _Red chakra swirled around Naruto in a protective whirlpool. Then suddenly you could here a _"Ching" _as in swords clashing. Naruto's hair turned black and became smooth but remained his spikyness. Two bangs framed his face on either side of his face almost like Sasuke's hair except his was smooth at the back but spiked at the end. His skin tone became lighter almost pale, but the strangest thing were his eyes. His eyes were red, but with two black tomes in each.

"_The sharingan, but how, could they be brothers with the blond on under a genjutsu or…" the young man head went through thousands of possibilities but found none of them true" thought the young hunter-nin._

"No, this is getting confusing and I must help Zabuza-Sama." the fake hunter-nin growled out.

"_This is weird. It's like I can see everything in slow motion and a finger is pointing to where that masked ninja is gonna go" thought our blond friend. _The Ninja rushed forward out of mirror and through senbon at Naruto but he easily dodged them, but when he tried to return to the mirror, Naruto was already rushing him. The masked ninja decided to take a risk.

"_He may be able to see me but can he keep up."_ He pumped out as much chakra as his body could hold and he jumped into the mirror.

"_Damnit I may be able to see him but I can't keep up, If make it out of this I have got to work on my speed… what can I…" _he thought.

"That's it" he shouted.

"This is over" the Ninja shouted. He rushed Naruto from all sides throwing five senbon in each hand.

"_I hope this works" _Naruto thought hopefully. He started hand seals as fast as he could and shouted

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**" and exhaled all of his chakra from his lung in the form of a giant fireball. The sheer heat of the jutsu melted the mirrors and skyrocketed Haku 15 feet in the air. Naruto quickly ran over to him so he could land the finishing blow. As Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai he noticed something .

Haku's mask revealing… the face Naruto encountered in the forest.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?" Naruto answered.

"Why don't you kill me, I killed your brother" he asked.

Naruto was confused. _"What brother" he thought._ As if Haku could read his mind he answered.

"The Uchiha, you look to alike to not be brothers" Haku stated.

Naruto reached for one of the black bangs in front of his face and looked at it.

"_I probably do look like Sasuke, I wonder why?" he thought._

"Naruto please kill me" Haku said with hollow eyes.

(Cue Haku's story. To bored to write it)

"Fine, if you want to waste away your life don't let me stop you" Naruto said angrily.

He quickly pulled out a kunai and was about to stab Haku's chest but his hand stopped him.

"Sorry Naruto change of plans" he said disappearing in a water shushin. Then there was silence… until it was borke by a shout of

"**Lightning Blade" **then the mist cleared and Kakashi had a hand through Haku's chest and five or six dogs were attached to Zabuza's limbs. Then Zabuza spoke

"Well Haku you have been a good tool" and then the summons disappeared so Zabuza swung his sword intent on cutting Kakashi and Haku! Kakashi quickly got his hand out of Haku's chest grabbed him and managed to get out of the way in one foal swoop. Kakashi set Haku down on the bridge and Zabuza charged him. Zabuza slashed with his sword in sloppy swipes, (Wow try saying that five times fast.) but Kakashi was able to dodge all of them and hit some pressure points in his arm. Same thing happened with Zabuza's other arm. Then a clapping sound filled the air. Everyone turned towards the noise and they saw Gatou with a mob behind him.

"Gatou what are you doing here?" asked Zabuza. Gatou justed smirked.

"Deal's off Zabuza, your to much money." said Gatou.

He then walked over to Haku's dead body and kicked him.

"That's the little fucker that broke my arm" yelled Gatou. For the second time that day red chakra swirled around Naruto subconsciously activating his sharingan. In a deep menacing voice he called out

"Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza give me a kunai."

Kakashi got one out of his pouch and tossed it, Naruto caught it in his left hand. Zabuza got a stray kunai that was thrown during the fight, Naruto caught it in his right hand.

"Let the killing begin" he said leaking killer intent.

At that Gatou ran to the back of the group shouting

"Kill them, kill them all."

That's when Naruto charged quickly cutting through men like they were butter. One with a spear came charging at him aiming to cut his head off, but Naruto quickly ducked under the strike and cut the man in half from crotch and up. Five guys with katanas came and surrounded him. Naruto quickly dispatched them in the blink of an eye, but before he could get to Gatou the remaining bandits formed sort of a square formation around the business man. Naruto quickly poured all of kyuubi's chakra into another **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** and exhaled. All of the the Kyuubi's potent Chakra made the fireball the size of a small hut.

Al the remaining bandits and criminals were burned alive until all that was left was ashes. The only person that was left alive was Gatou. Naruto was upon him in a instant. Naruto quickly backhanded him, which in turn made him fall.

"Please before you kill me, I-I want to know your name." Gatou stuttered.

"Fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said bored.

Then all Gatou saw next was darkness. Naruto turned around Sharingan still active and looked at everyone. Zabuza had died from the blood loss, but everyone else was wide eyed expect Sasuke. Sakura's eyes burned with fury.

"_I knew that baka was evil, I can kill him and me and sasuke can be on the same team and then he'll love me" she squealed inside her head. _(Sad little world she lives in huh. I barfed from just writing that) Sakura quickly drew a kunai and charged Naruto but she was quickly intercepted by Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"Sakura, if you ever attack Naruto again I will kill you" he growled and started adding pressure to the fist and she… passed out. (Weak) That's when Kakashi decided to say a sentence in this story.

"Boys its time I told you of Naruto's heritage and yes this does involve you Sasuke." He spoke while taking out his book.

"The Fourth Hokage, my sensei Minato Namikaze was married to a woman named Kushina Uzumaki, your mother Naruto. During the first few months of their relationship he started turning abusive towards her. She managed it by talking to her best friend Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. Eventually Kushina started talking to Sasuke's father Fugaku. Eventually Kushina was found out to have Fugaku baby. Mikoto didn't take it badly in fact she took it really well. Naruto your that baby" said Kakashi nonchalant. Naruto and Sasuke were so excited.

"WERE BROTHERS" they shouted at the same time until they fainted, but they dreamed of happy dreams.

~XXX~

On the way back to Konoha Naruto and Sasuke were talking like there was no tomorrow, Sakura was crying her eyes out, and Kakashi was reading his book.

"So when are you gonna move into the Uchiha Coumpound?" he asked.

"After I do a few D rank solo missions to get enough money to buy some clothes that represent the Uchiha and some equipment." he said.

"Oh you don't have to do that, the council give me a weekly allowance so I have enough money for some stuff." he said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

So when they got into Konoha the boys ran off to go get some clothes and equipment.

They jumped on a roof and repeated the process and got to a store called Tenshi Kegeki. Naruto walked in and gave Sasuke a list.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's the clothes that I need, he probably won't fill my demand until I'm announced a Uchiha" he whispered.

Sasuke walked up and handed the guy the list while Naruto looked for another weapon, but then a voice called out to him

"**Take me child, you are my master" **the voice called out. Naruto traced it back to a sword. The sword was he would guess 1.3 or 1.4 meters long and the sheath was dark blue, and the hilt was light blue. He grabbed it and unsheathed it. The guard was a four point star and the blade looked like it was made from pure steel. Naruto could only look in amazement.

"**Don't just gawk their like an idiot, buy me" **shouted the voice. Naruto quickly went to the clerk to buy the katana but instead of seeing a gruff man he saw a petite girl. So he walked up to her with Sasuke right next to him. He gave the girl the sword.

"Wow you were able to actually touch that sword, nobody's ever been able to do that they would always get covered in a block of ice" she yelled. She quickly told him the total and he payed for it and him and Sasuke started there walk home.

"Hey why did you get that sword"

"Don't know it just called out to me."

Then they reached their destination. The Uchiha coumpound. Naruto made two shadow clones two move his things to the coumpond. Naruto went into the living room and sat cross-legged with his sword in his lap.

"Sasuke, I will be mediating do not disturb me" Naruto said coldly.

"_Woah how did that happen." he thought. _After a few minutes of meditating his body started glowing blue and then he fell unconscious. The next thing he knew he was inside a frozen tundra.

"Where am I" he said quietly. The next thing he knew a Chinese style dragon made of what seemed to be ice crystals and was 2 stories high.

"We are in your mindscape." the dragon said.

"Oh so where's kyuubi."

The dragon just pointed to a cave that was glowing red.

"Ok then who are you?" he asked.

"I am the physical manifestation of the sword you bought and also I will be your trainer for the next month or so, Hyorinmaru."

"Trainer"

"Yes while you are in your mindscape I will be training you in using kenjutsu, ice techniques, and using my power to the full extent and while your one the outside you will train your sharingan, taijutsu, and using the Uchiha clan jutsu. Also I will need to change you atomic structure to match my power." spoke the dragon.

" _I wonder if he will be mad that I took away his sharingan's ability to copy things and that I am gonna change him to look like my past wielder" Hyorinmaru thought._

~XXX~

The month went by faster than he thought. His skills in kenjutsu were on jonin level and he had **mastered **30 jutsu and his chakra control was also jounin level. Hyorinmaru had taught him a technique called Flash Step which let hi move at extreme speeds. He didn't know why but his personality had changed too. He was cold towards everyone expect Sasuke and he wasn't rude or cold towards him but he still didn't show emotion. He still hadn't grown in height much, but he now wore a white, a black kosode, a black hamaka, a white hakama-himo, a white tabi and a waraji with a green underside. (What toshiro wears in Bleach) Right now he was taking a quiet stroll through the village until he heard a thump and a shout of

"You little punk!"

Naruto quickly flash stepped of to the source of the noise and what he saw was… strange. Konohamaru was being held up by a cat suit wearing sand ninja with Sakura begging for him to set the boy down. When the sand ninja was about to punch Konohamaru, Naruto flashed stepped between the two, took out his sword, made a small cut on the ninja's arm which froze the limb and threw Konohamaru at Sakura.

Naruto was about to talk but was interrupted by a red head girl.

"Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village, get over here before I kill you" said the girl.

Then she turned to Naruto eyes filled with lust. He decided to give her a fake name.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya"

The girl licked her lips when he said his "name".

"My name is Gaara, meet me here at eight Toshiro" she said like he was a piece of meat.

"Fine" he said…

DUH DUH DUH.


	2. The new Gotei 13

Naruto Flash Stepped the hell out of there. _"Great now I got a hormonal demon container, but now I have got to go to the hokage and ask for permission to the new project." _Naruto ran to the Hokage's office and jumped through the open window. "Hokage I want to ask you for permission to make a new reinforcement squad," Naruto said.

"Naruto you come in here without saying hi and then you tell me to make a new division," asked the old man.

"Yes I want to call it the thirteen court guard squads."

"Thirteen you say."

"Yes, for the remainder of this month I will search for people with zanpakuto and ask them to become a member of one of the squads also a zanpakuto is a sentient sword or cutting thing that only people that are spiritually aware people can use.

"Yes I have been told of Zanpakuto, I also happen to have one."

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head, did a 360, and smacked him. (I know disturbing huh?) "YOU HAVE A ZANPAKUTO? Sarutobi pointed to a wooden cane leaning against the wall. _"Wait Hyorinmaru told me that there was only one zanpakuto like that." _"YOU ARE THE WIELDER OF RYUUJIN JAKKA!" (Flowing Blade-Like Flame)

"Yes, and from now on I will the captain of squad 1 now get out of here, go find the captains of the other squads" he sighed. "Yes head captain." With that Naruto was off with a silent shunpo. (Flash Step) Naruto kept shunpo-ing in random places till he was out of the village. He reached into his captains uniform and pulled out a scroll with the kanji for 100 scribbled on it. "Only got 100 supplies, better hurry, but some many places to looks like I'll have to go to the closest country but that means going to the village hidden in the mist, I have no other choices." He jumped on the base of a unfortunate tree and propelled off it with the tree breaking in two do to the force of the jump. Little did he know that he was about to meet somebody very important.

_1 mile away _

Hisou Hachi (Sad Bee) was the strangest girl In her village. She didn't know why but she was completely ignored by everyone. Just her surprise when just a few weeks ago she got a friend as small as a fairy, dressed in a bee costume named Suzumebachi. Then she comes and tells her that she gets these special abilities! "Hisou-Chan I sense icy spiritual pressure, very icy, hold up I know that pressure, Hyorinmaru here!" Suzumebachi said appearing in front of her.

"Suzume-chan we are in the middle of the woods, and whoever this Hyorinmaru person is, I seriously doubt that he would be out here."

"No, you seriously didn't think that I was the only zanpakuto spirit in the world did you? Hisou visibly frowned at the thought. She thought that her powers where special, but they were right? "There are many, many, types of zanpakuto."

"Well then I think that the wielder of this "Hyorinmaru" needs to be tested." With that Hisou was off with a very skilled Shunpo. Suzumebachi sighed, why did her Master have to be so tedious?

_Back To Naruto _

Naruto now was jumping from a tree then shunpo-ing past a few trees. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted a yellow and black blur smash into the tree in front of him. He could feel the spirit energy pouring off the girl but what was that… chakra. He had to admit he could barely sense it, his own spirit energy was 95% spirit energy and 5% chakra, the only problem he had with that was the fact that because his energy could be seen by non-spiritually aware people. The girl seemed to be his age and had dark black hair that pointed out to the left and right, and she wore a full black body with yellow stripes on it. Her zanpakuto was (from what he could predict) a wakizashi within a blue sheathe strapped against her waist.

"Who are you?"

"Hisou Hachi, but the time for talking is over let us fight." She disappeared and reappeared behind him Suzumebachi coming in from a overhead strike, Naruto pulled out Hyorinmaru, the sheathe dissolving into reishi. (Spiritual Particles) He blocked the technique by holding his katana horizontally in front of him. She disappeared again, crouched in front of him going for a stab. Naruto put Reiatsu (Spirit Energy sorry didn't know the word at the time) into his feet and jumped into the air. "I didn't want to do this but you've forced my hand. Naruto held his sword vertical in front of him. ""Reign over the Frosted Frozen Sky, Hyorinmaru!" Water flowed unto the blade. Naruto swung his blade in a downwards arc which caused a Chinese style dragon to flow from the tip, but Naruto wasn't done yet. He used Shunpo at all angles and unleashed dragons like crazy and just in case he used Tenso Jurin (Subjugation Of The Heavens) to take all the water between the cracks in the soil to make four walls in front, in the back, left, and right made of ice. "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap, Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi" yelled the trapped Hisou. The pressure from the release shattered all four of the ice walls allowing her to escape.

_Back to Hisou_

Hisou was on a standstill. Here she was, fighting a kid her age who had a pretty great zanpakuto! When she first saw the kid he looked ridiculous. Who dresses like he's a general anyway? His hair the freaking thing was spiky like a porcupine and white! Also what's with the yellow and black highlights and that little flick in front of his face? That kid (Cough Bitch Cough) had the nerve to make her release. What, he's putting away his sword!

_Back to Naruto_

Why try, I knew at the girls level she couldn't beat me. So I let my Reiatsu drop and my shikai (First Release) fall."I give up, I came here to talk about a position that I think you would like." She looked shocked.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm all ears!" She flashed me a cheesy grin, something my old self would do.

"I want you to become a member of a squad back in the village hidden in the leaves."

"What position would I be in and where would I stay."

"You would be captain or lieutenant depends if you know Bankai (Final Release) and you would stay in the 2nd division barracks."

"Yeah, yeah I know Bankai I'm captain level."

"Good just go pack the things you hold dear and head south goodbye… for now" then the White headed hero simply vanished. No shunpo, no running he just simply… vanished.

_3 days later_

Naruto had finally made it into Mist. Now his kanji on the scroll had dropped down to 97. He had also made a shocking discovery.

_2 days later _

Naruto was cooking a boar next to a fire when suddenly he was pulled into his inner world. While this was normal because he usually got pulled in so Hyorinmaru could give him updates on what the kyuubi was doing, but one thing that wasn't normal was Hyorinmaru stressed. You don't see that everyday that the calm cool headed spirit aggravated so Naruto did something that he hoped to never do again… he laughed. Hyorinmaru looked ready to explode so he shut up.

"Master, I have something important to tell you."

"What is so important that I can't eat."

"It is about my heritage." Most wielders never did get to hear about their zanpakuto's past. "I was first materialized when I became the zanpakuto spirit for a young arrancar (Ripped Mask) (A Hollow That Has Removed It's Mask to gain Shinigami Powers) named Hyomaru. At the time I did not know my name and he named me that while looking up at the moon. Before he became an arrancar he was a vasto lorde class hollow which is why I came to be known as the strongest ice type zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. We fought in many battles but one we did not last. We were wandering around Hueco Mundo and two captain class soul reapers stumbled upon us. Seeing no other choice Hyomaru drew me and the battle raged. He managed to kill one of them but the other ambushed him when he wasn't looking. Even though he was a vasto lorde class arrancar he was only about 130 and his powers hadn't fully developed. Seeing the potential of my sword form he took me and I became a shinigami zanpakuto."

"Hyorinmaru, that's fine and dandy but will you tell me why I am here?"

"What I'm saying is that every month till the day you die you will have to decide whether or not you want my shinigami form or my arrancar form."

"I want… your arrancar form."

"Always loving a challenge, but this will hurt like crazy." Naruto was going to respond but he decided against it and just braced for the pain. Oh, pain it was. Naruto's body felt like it was tearing off and being reconstructed, his body went from freezing cold to blazing warm in two seconds, and it felt as if he was split in two.

_Present time_

Now Naruto knew how hard it must have been for Hyomaru to be an arrancar. His Heirro (Steel Skin) was constantly weighing him down and well that was it but the heirro was unbearable. The remains of his hollow mask was a pair of dragon ears with blue tips on the top. Every day the weight got lighter and what scared him the most was Hyorinmaru's sword form… it had completely changed beyond his expectation. The handle turned white with a lightning bolt (which was also white) going down the middle, the guard turned crimson and had a slit appeared on it, and the blade glowed a deep azure. With Hyorinmaru's guidance Naruto had learned that in this state he could all his shikai abilities and in Resurrecction (Resurrection) all of his Bankai techniques. He had also learned the standard arrancar techniques Cero, (Hollow Blast) Sonido, (Sound Ceremony) and he got the ability that most arrancar did not have. High Speed Regeneration, but back to the pond. Naruto saw a tall man probably in his mid 20's twirling a golden katana that turned into a crystal trident with a drill at the bottom, with a blue horsehair tassel near the top and bottom. Naruto heard something barely below a whisper thanks to his new arrancar senses.

"Come out here you arrancar scum." Naruto ducked in time to see a torrent of water pass where he was and behead 5 trees. _"Oh crap" _the arrancar thought with a sweat drop. He turned back to see the man missing. He then turned again (I think he did like 3 360s in a minute) to block a stab coming from his back. The man looked surprised considering he stopped it with his BARE HANDS.

"Tell me arrancar, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service, may I ask of your name shinigami?"

"Ryu Mizu (Dragon Water) and despite my appearance I am very skilled, but I guess you should be saying that." True to his word the guy looked like flower. His hair which was red, puffed out in all different directions, his face was bright yellow and he wore all green, giving him all that just asked someone to call him a walking, talking, eating, and drinking rose.

"Let me guess you are the master of the strongest (and only) water type zanpakuto, NejiBana." The way Naruto said it sent shivers up Ryu's spine. Naruto disappeared with a quick Sonido and reappeared katana drawn, already in mid stab. Not ready for the blow, Ryu tried to dodge to the left but was slightly grazed on his chest, but that was all Naruto needed. Ice flowed from the wound, encasing his lower body in a thick block of ice. Once again, like in his battle with Hisou a Chinese style dragon flew from the tip of the weapon and wrapped around Ryu. The dragon instantly froze and the tail was sticking out. Ryu traced it back to the palm of Naruto's hand. He looked oddly puzzled.

"You are… not at that level yet. I can tell you have not attained Bankai, so you have three choices. 1. I can pull on the tail of Hyorinmaru and squeeze you to death. 2. I can leave you here struggling and eventually die of hypothermia. 3. You can become a lieutenant of one of the squads that I am establishing in my village, but I would prefer squad 13. One of those way lead you to dying fast and not painfully, the second can let you die a slow and painful death as you literally live until your last breath, the last one lets you live and hold a great position and lets you live in a village NOT plagued by war it's your choice but if you refuse I will not hesitate to kill you." Naruto said with a steel edge in his voice that cut the thread in Ryu's pride.

"_I could live in a place not fighting, not having to run every day, not have to hide NejiBana" _Ryu looked over to the sealed state of the spirit that got blown away when he got captured. _"I don't have a choice and even if I do escape with my life that… boy, that arrancar scum. That offer though, does he mean the Gotei 13."_

"Hey arrancar, why would you want to rebuild the Gotei 13, wouldn't it be a threat to your existence?"

"Normally yes, but I am a shinigami arrancar hybrid. You probably would wonder why I didn't do Aizen's espada (Ten Blades) system but every other village is doing it. Imagine the jounin as espada and one genin as a numeros (Lower Number) and the three genin as fraccion. (Sorry don't know the Spanish word but it is one or more numeros that serve under a espada)

"Okay then Uzumaki, I'll be the lieutenant."

"Good bye Mizu."

_2 weeks later_

Naruto was taking advantage of his Resurrecction which consisted of him becoming a dragon knight with a blue ice helmet in the shape of a dragon's head with glowing red eyes. His limbs turned blue and gained green scales and two wings attached to his back blue in color and he gained ice chest plate, shin guards, and elbow armor. The release also gave him twin katana, one the same as his un released form and the other was pure white, white handle and a guard that resembled a yin yang symbol. He held both out two beside him as he flew. As Konoha came in sight he dropped his Reiatsu and his Resurrecction dissipated. Seeing that his second sword didn't go along with it he put each katana on either side of his waist to go with his new arrancar clothing. (Imagine Aizen's with a captain's haori) He channeled Reiatsu to his feet and the energy pushed him faster towards the ground to the secret spot the old man had told him. (For all you who are wondering how the hell he got in there without anybody noticing it was night.) He arrived and saw all of his recruits standing in line. All of them, first captain, then lieutenant, and the rest of them.

Squad 1. Captain: Hiruzen Sarutobi Lieutenant: Ko Kirite (Old Cutter) Master of: Tenken. Naruto barely won against him. Description: 50 year old man, dark skinned, frail (just an act) wears a gray kimono with a light blue sash.

Squad 2: Captain: Hisou Hachi Lieutenant: Sumiyaka Hirameki (Speed Flash) Master of: Ryujomaru. Naruto whipped her hard. (Not that way you sick perverts) Description: 12 year old Light skin, platinum blond hair held in a ponytail, wears a black top, shows stomach and black skirt with black battle gloves with spikes in knuckles.

Squad 3: Captain: Yuugi Teishu (Game Master) Master of: Katen Kyokotsu. Naruto tied with him. Description: mid 30's Blond hair, goes down to upper back, wears standard captain's uniform. Lieutenant: Abura Buta (Fat Pig) Master of: Gegetsuburi. Naruto beat him hard till his body was half way to death's door. Description: 30 year old Fat man with standard lieutenant uniform and pink lieutenant badge.

Squad 4: Captain: Gosai SaruJin (Red Monkey Man) Master of: Zabimaru. Naruto kicked his ass but got scratched up a bit though. Description: In mid 20's Red hair in a spiked ponytail and a red captain haori. Lieutenant: Atemi Kaze (Blowing Wind) Master of: KazeShini. Naruto beat him a lot. Description: 17 year old man, spiky black hair with two black bangs next to his face, ripped sleeves on lieutenant uniform.

Squad 5: Captain: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha Master of: Hyorinmaru. Lieutenant: Yuki Kisaki (Snow Empress) Master of: Sode no Shirayuki (Raise your hand if you saw that coming.) She was a 13 years old, had curly silver hair and wore a regular uniform.

There are lots of others but those are the ones that are going to be seen the most. Naruto looked at each one of these guys, the people he recruited. Once Sumiyaka saw him she rushed and clomped him with her very good breast. She then proceeded to give him the wettest kiss he ever had or will have.

Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm the one who gave you the deal."

"Right" she then gave him another kiss. _"Why does she do that?" _Oddly Hyorinmaru answered him.

"_Because she comes from a clan that lust for power, you have power so she likes you." _Naruto look over to his subordinates. Yuki, Shukun Maindo (Master Mind) the genius 3rd seat of his squad. He was the master of: Shinsou and his half brother, Mino Aburame, the stoic wielder of Suzumushi, 4th seat

This is gonna be Awesome!

Hey everybody, I'm back. Sorry I wanted to make the chapter longer but I was too tired. So Naruto meets his new squad. I know what your thinking. 1. Naruto is overpowered. Well sorry but He's going to be that way. I'm tired that Naruto isn't getting enough credit for his hard work. 2. Some of you may be wondering where is Sasuke but he's gonna to come in next chapter. 3. Where's Naruto's sharingan? That is gonna come in next chapter too. Also for the rest of the squads, the ones that I aid will be in the fic but not as much as the ones that I just said. So see you later fic fans. 


	3. Powers

Naruto calmly walked down a hallway with Hiruzen right on his tail. Naruto sharply turned around and looked at the captain. "What do you want old man."

"Oh nothing, but tell me, this second zanpakuto of your, what is its name."

"I'm working on that." Naruto began walking again.

"You do know that the new division squad ceremony is tomorrow, you know the one where we broadcast our powers to the entire village and I will not have one of my soldiers not knowing of their capabilities so learn its name."

Naruto simply sonidoed away. He reappeared on the streets of Konoha once again walking. For a few minutes he walked and walked until he bumped into Hisou. Literally.

"Excuse me Hachi, I have a lot on my mind." He lifted her off the ground while he dusted himself off.

"Call me Hisou and its about that new zanpakuto." She continued. "Its leaking Reiatsu." She said in amazement.

"Oh it is, you just gave me a great idea, see you at the division ceremony Hachi!" he yelled jumping past rooftops.

"My name is Hisou you fishcake!"

Naruto ran past the market district of the village looking up seeing his destination, the Hokage Monument. He remembered when he and Sasuke built that training ground inside the monument.

_Flashback (takes place before Naruto left)_

_Naruto and Sasuke where currently putting boulders in a square formation._

"_Hey Naruto why are we doing this?" asked Sasuke._

"_Because I need a spot where I can train my Bankai without interruption."_

"_I understand that but why are we putting boulders around the area?"_

"_These are special rocks called Seki-Seki rocks that are found near the bottom of the ocean that can block out spiritual pressure and energy."_

"_Oh I get it; you are going to unleash all your spiritual energy which will be fired back at you which will provide suitable training."_

"_Right as always Sasuke so let's get started!"_

_Flashback_

Naruto put Reiatsu under his feet that made an invisible blanket that he started walking on. As he walked up the Hokage Monument, he wondered what kind of powers that this second zanpakuto would have. _"Maybe it's a kido type" _he thought looking at the yin yang guard.

When he reached his destination, the Reiatsu blanket vanished and he stated to fall. He then landed in the Seki-Seki rock dome that he and his brother had built. As he looked around he heard a noise. _Clang! _He saw Sasuke fighting a shadow clone with a black katana and a circular guard with three black commas in it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke turned around, which cost him the fight as the clone stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shunpoed over the two, kicking the clone in the face and helped Sasuke up.

"This is the last time I will say it. In a fight you must stay focused, always alert you see because the enemy will always try to get you when you are most distracted. Now lie down so I can use some healing kido on you." Sasuke did so nodding. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, green energy swirled around his palms and in 5 seconds the wound healed up.

"Naruto you have got to teach me how to do that." Sasuke said twisting his shoulder.

"I can't, you have zero to none Reiatsu and the most spiritual thing you could do is break out of a Bakudo #1: Sai." (Binding Way: Restrain)

"Harsh, but why are you here, Bankai training?"

"No, I need to get some answers." Naruto Shunpoed away. Once he found a comfy rock, the black and white haired hero sat cross legged with the mysterious sword on his lap.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto walked through his icy mind with Hyorinmaru's dragon form at his side.

"Damn it, where the hell is this spirit!" shouted Naruto

"Calm down young master, I'm right here." Whispered a feminine voice. Naruto and Hyorinmaru turned around as Naruto's mind changed shape. Now Naruto and Hyorinmaru were in a compound with a red sky and black… everything. Naruto and his spirit heard a strange sound. Tap. Tap. They looked around and saw a beautiful woman walking right towards them. She had silver hair that reached her lower back, pale skin, and she wore a white tunic and a white skirt.

"Hi there master, how can I help you?" She sauntered over towards the pair.

"So you are my zanpakuto spirit, tell me, what's your name, my new comrade?" Naruto replied.

"I won't tell you but I'm the strongest illusion-type zanpakuto so if you can break one of my illusions then you can wield me." Naruto just nodded.

Naruto found himself dropping down an abyss of darkness, never stopping.

"_What's happening to me?" _he thought. After what felt like hours it stopped and now he was back… in the village. Naruto looked around and say he was in an alley. A young man about 20 years of age coming straight towards him with about 30 other people. For the next thirty minutes Naruto went through Hell. Stabbing, punching, kicking, spitting, all of it happened.

"_What kind of sick illusion is this?" _ He thought. Wait, this was an illusion! Now how do I get out of this joke? Sharingan! Naruto pumped Reiatsu to his eyes and they changed to his fully matured Sharingan. Next thing he knew, he was back staring at Hyorinmaru and that female spirit.

"Okay young master, my name is…

"Welcome to the "Konoha Division Ceremony" where we celebrate the creation of a new task force that will protect the village and me, the hokage will command!" Yelled the Hokage followed by the cheers of many.

"Here in the Chunin Exam Final Stadium, we will introduce to you our new division, the One, THE ONLY, GOTEI 13!" Once again the crowd cheered.

"Now let me tell you what the Gotei 13 is." The crowd shut up. "This is a special group that ensures the protection of the village. They are special individuals' that have become proficient in kenjutsu and have opened up to their swords, thus gaining special abilities lost on the sands of time. Every sword no matter what they look like in appearance, have a name. These select people have gained techniques called, Shunpo a speed technique with the power to disappear in the blink of an eye. Captains, would you mind?"

All of the Captains used the technique to move to the top of the building. The civilians and all the other ninja except Sasuke looked in awe. Kurenai Yuuhi, leader of squad 8 walked over to Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi, I see your other student is with those Captains, what do you say to that?" Kakashi looked over from his book, sending his lazy one eye staring into Kurenai's.

"Well let's see, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for the other genin." He motioned to the other genin sitting in their seats.

"Now for the rest. There is also something called Kido (Demon Arts) that can help turn the tide of battle. Would anyone want to be my volunteer?" An innocent villager raised his hand. Hiruzen in return raised his finger shouting, "Bakudo #1: Sai. (We've been over this people) The villager was forced to his hands and knees. "See?"

"Now about a sword's release. The release is divided into two parts: Shikai and Bankai. Shikai is the First and the easiest to achieve. Bankai is the hardest and takes years to master. The difficulty varies between users. For a demonstration, we the captains will demonstrate our releases except for me, as my power is so immense that it could destroy the village. Be aware that each of the Captains powers will differ, now first up, Captain of Squad 2, Hisou Hachi."

Hisou jumped down from her high point and unsheathed her wakizashi, pointing it horizontally out in front of her.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." The sword shrunk and became a black gauntlet with yellow lightning-like lines going down it with a metal chain that lead to a yellow stinger over her middle finger. All of the villagers started booing.

"What is that?" "I was expecting something cool!" "You suck!" were some of the things they said.

Hisou merely gave them an annoyed look. Then she grinned.

"Okay then, watch this." She shunpoed over to a tree and stuck the stinger in the front and in the back of the tree. Two purple crests appeared where she stabbed the tree. The crest got wider and engulfed the trees from either side. Everybody except the Captains had their jaws dropped.

"Suzumebachi is a poison type zanpakuto. Whenever I stab something or someone with my stinger it secretes a poison that resembles a Homanka, (Bee Crest) and I sting that spot more than once, you die. Now time for my Bankai."

"BANKAI" Hisou was enveloped in a blue light and when it dispelled, smoke over took her. A yellow item pierced out of the smoke and swatted it away. Hisou appeared, but this Hisou was different. Appearance wise, she was the same but a yellow launcher with a black stripe that ran down the middle and head plate was attached to her right arm.

"Jakuho Raikoben. (Hornet Thunder Whip)

"What does it do?" asked a stray villager.

"This" She pushed the launcher up into the air and launched a yellow and black ball at one of the larger trees that was in the forest surrounding the Exam arena. When the attacked connected, a golden super nova blast eroded away 20 more trees. The whole area shook from the power input and a sonic boom rocked the exam, blasting away several of the stupid villagers.

Hisou tilted on one foot to once again look at the crowd.

"Jakuho Raikoben is a compression type. It takes all of my power and unleashes it in the form of a Reiatsu sphere. The attack can only be used once or it severely tires me. I don't like using it because it's too heavy, easy to spot, and all the Second Division Captains have specialized in speed and stealth."

"Good, Captain of Squad 3, Yuugi Teishu. He nodded and jumped down.

(Arena Viewing Point)

Ino was drooling at the captain of squad 3 stepped down from the viewing point. Sakura, who caught on to look she was giving the captain said, "Ino, his twice your age, don't even think about it. Also he is in a Konoha protection unit, and it still bugs me that, that… _thing_ is in it." Ino snapped out of her daze to give Sakura a questioning one.

"What is with you and Naruto, Sakura?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she gave Ino an annoyed look.

"You'll see, now go back to looking at that officer." Ino obeyed the command and let her body fluids flow from her tongue.

(Back to Arena)

Yuugi unsheathed his two swords, his tachi and wakizashi. Both had a blue handle, rectangle guard with the edges cut off and it was decorated in cherry blossom petals. Yuugi held out both in a cross in front of him.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!"

A wind over took Yuugi. When the wind finally dissipated Katen Kyokotsu CHANGED. Instead of the small swords he had wield before, now he had a pair of black scimitar with a white edge and red horsehair tassels at the end.

"Before I show you my abilities, I want to make something clear. Katen Kyokotsu is a kido type zanpakuto. She has the ability to make children's games come to life and whoever is in the boundaries of her spiritual pressure has to play. If you win, you live, if you lose, you die. I think it would be best if one of the captains came down for a demonstration. Perhaps, little Uzumaki?"

At this remark, Naruto's eye twitched while the rest of the officers busted out laughing.

"Fine, you faggedy she male" the captain said. He gently fell of the arena stand point and gently landed on his feet.

"One thing thou, I hate not facing my real opponent." Naruto then appeared behind Yuugi, frozen in place as if he was crouching to lower the damage of a high jump. Oh, did I mention he had Hyorinmaru drawn in both hands? Two seconds later, time seemed to unfreeze and Yuugi was split down the middle. Naruto turned around and looked over to a tree Hisou DIDN'T explode.

"Come out Teishu, you can't hide from me." Yuugi walked out from behind the tree smiling.

"Well, well little Uzumaki, seems as if you have gotten better. Now I think it's to show the Bushogoma, (Lazy Spinning Top) no?" Yuugi swung his scimitars to his right side and blue wind blades came out, combining in mid-air to form a top. Naruto took the attack full force, but silently unreleased his zanpakuto and put a small amount of ice armor protectively around his body. The blades circled around him in a hurricane of death and started chipping away at the ice. When the hurricane passed, Naruto had cracks in his "skin." He looked up at the crowd to see their reactions. Sasuke was smirking, Squad 8 and Squad 10 were gawking, and-. HER! Naruto looked her up and down. From her tuft of red hair to her silky legs. There was Gaara licking her lips in the same way she had when they first met, but she had a look of rage in her eyes. _"Our date!" _he thought. He had left to go find the future Gotei 13 right after the first time they met. He separated his eyes from hers to hear Yuugi's explanation of Bushogoma.

"Bushogoma is an attack that sends wind blades at my opponents and encircles them and with enough power, rip them apart. It resembles a spinning top." Yuugi disappeared and Naruto looked dumbfounded. A look of realization came upon the youth's face.

"_Kageoni" _(Shadow Demon) he thought. True to his assumption, Yuugi started floating out of his shadow; Katen Kyokotsu coming in for a low stab. Naruto turned around twisting Hyorinmaru into a reverse grip but was to slow too completely stop it. Naruto pulled out his unnamed (to us) zanpakuto and batted away the strike with his sword. Yuugi turned around to give another explanation.

"That is another one of Katen Kyokotsu's abilities, Kageoni." This one gives competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage, not unlike the Nara clan. Whoever plays can manipulate shadows such as hiding in them, attacking them, it is mostly used for stealth." Yuugi shunpoed up into the air and used the Soul Reaper Air Walking technique to stand upon it. He then unleashed a silent Bushogoma at the unsuspecting Naruto. Having sheathed both his swords two seconds earlier decided to hope his Heirro worked.

"_Who am I kidding; I inherited the powers of a vasto lorde class arrancar". _He thought confidently. Naruto stuck both of his hands up trying to stop the tornado, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. The tornado didn't just stop and dissolved but raged on. The fierce attack started pressing him into the dirt and in no time flat he was knee deep in sedimentary rock. Steeling his resolve, Naruto stepped out of the miniature crater he created and pushed it back to arms length. Taking away one hand from his defense, Naruto reeled it back in preparation to smack it, but just as his hand reached the deadly attack he was pushed back and used the other hand for support… again. Ever so slightly, the tornado closed in until it was inches away from his face, but that was closed too.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted before the technique swallowed him whole.

(Naruto's POV) 

Ok, that's it! That bastard knew not to put that much power into a simple Bushogoma. Now he was gonna pay!

"Frost, Heilo Endriago Caballero!" (Ice Dragon Knight) Black clouds overtook the clear blue sky, a hole ripped in the air and a blue Reiatsu beam crashed down on Naruto's covered form.

(Regular Story Now)

Yuugi sensed a Reiatsu build up and the beam that had just rained down on little Uzumaki did not help too much in that area.

"RYUSENKA (Dragon Hail Flower)" he heard and turned to look at Naruto. The boy was charging him, fully clothed in his medieval ice armor. Just as Naruto got close to him, Yuugi shifted his body weight to the right, causing Naruto to sail right past him.

Sarutobi sighed.

"Why don't we just move on to squad 4, Gosai SaruJin" The old man smiled. The SaruJin and Sarutobi clans had been friends for years. Gosai was a traveling advisor and a double agent leaking small secrets to the other villages and got bigger secrets from their village. For example, Gosai told the Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow) about Konoha's sewer system and he told them about their Anbu system.

Tossing off old memories he looked as Gosai explained his zanpakuto.

"My zanpakuto's name is Zabimaru. (Snake Tail) It is purely a melee type zanpakuto. Now my Shikai. Howl, Zabimaru." As Gosai uttered his release command, Zabimaru glowed a bloody crimson aura and Gosai racked his hand over the blade causing it to transform in a six segment blade with each longer than the other preceding it which were connected by extendable strings. He launched his hand forwards and Zabimaru followed like an extendable arm, ramming into several trees, flipping and flopping around like a fish out of water as it did so.

"Zabimaru, as you can see, has the power to extend to… reasonable lengths and go in for three consecutive lengths before having to retract. I would most likely use Shunpo or Kido as a substitute for combat the few seconds Zabimaru needs to recharge. Bankai!" Dust rose up to make a protective whirlpool around Gosai and Zabimaru. When the dust was blown away Gosai was holding an oversized version of his Shikai. Zabimaru had reconstructed itself as whip with a baboon skull with red tuft around its neck at the end of the whip. Gosai had gained a fur cowl that wrapped around his shoulders. While, Zabimaru loosely wrapped around his body with the skull

"Hihio Zabimaru" (Baboon King Snake Tail) he whispered.

"Now witness my Hikotsu Taiho (Baboon Bone Cannon)!" he shouted as he slung the massive Bankai at the forest surrounding the Exam area. As the massive skull rushed at the greenery, a red cero like ball condensed inside Hihio Zabimaru head. It shot out as a red death beam that obliterated the entire forest, reducing it to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"My Ikotsu Taiho is a sprit attack that fires a dense blast of concentrated Reiatsu from Zabimaru skull. Now, Higa Zekko (Broken Baboon Bite)!" he shouted.

Zabimaru wood like segments broke apart and started floating in the air, the pick like protrusions facing the stadium wall. They all pierced the wall, turning it to dust.

"My Higa Zekko is an Omni-directional attack that disconnects all of Zabimaru segments and stabs my opponent from all sides."

"Thank you Gosai, now squad 5 captain, Naruto Uzumaki- Uchiha!" the third screamed.

The whole populace gasped then started shouting in fits of outrage.

"How could you lord Hokage?" "You let that thing become a seated officer, let alone a captain!" "That baka (Idiot) couldn't lead a potato!" Can you guess who said that last one?

Naruto looked at the crowd then to Sasuke.

"I think Sasuke would disagree." He stated.

Everybody's head flipped to see what the last Uchiha had to say about it.

Sasuke shrugged.

"The guys my half brother." Everyone noticed the half in that sentence.

"Half!"


End file.
